


The Way the Cookie Crumbles

by TheSSClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Pride Week, Clexa Week 2019, Day 1, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Girl Scout Cookie Competition Challenge, Girl Scouts, Time Skips, childhood enemies, thin mints are my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSClexa/pseuds/TheSSClexa
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are bitter rivals in the Girl Scout troop, Lexa always besting Clarke each season when it comes to selling cookies. One day, Lexa disappears and 17 years later, the two are unsuspectingly reacquainted.





	The Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @dreamsaremywords for beta-ing! Couldn't have done this without you! 
> 
> Honestly, I was up until 2 A.M. writing this and I'm sure it was littered with mistakes.

“I hate her! I hate her! I hate her, mom!” Clarke stomped her feet, throwing her Girl Scout vest on the floor of the kitchen.   
  


“Now, Clarke,” her mother  _ tsked _ . “It’s not nice to say that you hate someone. Hate is a very strong word.”   
  


“Every year, Lexa Woods  _ always  _ beats me at selling cookies! And she gives me that ‘ _ I’m better than you’  _ look and I wish—I wish she would just ugghhhhh, go away!” Clarke crossed her arms and ground her teeth in an angry pout, eyes narrowing and cheeks puffing. “Do I have to go tomorrow?”   
  


Abby, calm and cool as a cucumber, walked over to pick up the vest, and hung it by the entryway door. “Yes, Clarke,” she said, unsympathetic. “Maybe you should try and be friends with her, and ask for her help? Find out what her secret to selling so many cookies is?”   
  


Clarke dropped her jaw at the unfathomable. To  _ befriend _ Lexa Woods? Ever since the Woods family moved to Arkadia two years ago, Clarke had been trailing behind Lexa in all Girl Scout activities, not just selling cookies. Lexa’s vest was overflowing with badges, neatly stitched patch after patch, constantly one-upping Clarke in every category. And Clarke hated her for it.   
  


“Plus, isn’t there a “Making Friends” badge, Clarke?”   
  


Clarke rolled her eyes, a dramatic display common of her 10-year old self that her mother most definitely did not find particularly endearing. “I  _ already _ have a “Making Friends” badge, Mom, I need the “Cookie CEO” badge!”   
  


/

  
The following day, after Clarke glowered all morning and refused to go, her mom dragged her out the doors and dropped her off. As Clarke trudged inside, her stomach bubbled with the towering fury only a spiteful child could possess. She was not looking forward to witnessing Lexa receive the badge for selling the most cookies this season, Clarke in bitter second place  _ again _ .   
  


Stepping inside among her fellow scouts, however, Lexa was nowhere in sight and Clarke was baffled. She scanned the room, down the hallways, and even poked her head in the bathroom.   
  


“Excuse me, Mrs. Kimberly?” Clarke approached one of the adults. “Have you seen Lexa?”   
  


“Oh—dear, um—” Judging from Mrs. Kimberly’s face, it was not good news. “Clarke, honey, Lexa won’t be here today.”   
  


“How come?”   
  


“Um… let’s see, well. Sometimes… things happen, and people can’t make it to things. I’m afraid we won’t be seeing our friend Lexa here anymore.”   
  


Clarke scrunched her brow, “Anymore?”   
  


Mrs. Kimberly, picking up on Clarke’s curiosity, then quickly steered the conversation. “But you know what that means dear? That makes  _ you _ ,” she poked at Clarke’s chest, “the Cookie CEO for this season!”   
  


Clarke further scrunched her brow. This isn’t how she wanted to win, a default in Lexa’s absence. It felt weird and wrong, undeserving of the badge while Lexa suddenly disappeared on one of the biggest days of the season. Clarke had known Lexa to be at every event, arriving early  _ and _ staying late.   
  


Weeks later, the truth became the talk of Arkadia, and it was revealed that Lexa’s parents were in a fatal car accident and Lexa was sent to live with her aunt and uncle somewhere else.   
  


“What?” Clarke’s heart sank when her mom told her the news and Clarke struggled to understand her emotions. Frustration, regret, and most of all, sympathy. Clarke remembered when her father died and couldn’t imagine losing both at the same time. And now, she would never have a chance to tell Lexa she was sorry and to be Lexa’s friend.   
  


Clarke never sewed on the badge; it felt wrong, so she threw it away.   
  


//

 

_ 17 years later _

 

“Hi, Miss Clarke!” Madi waves at Clarke from her table, set up with stacks of girl scout cookies on proud display in the foyer.

 

“Why hi, Miss Madi!” Clarke greets her with a smile as she emerges into the building, on her way back home from work. Madi and her parents live in the same complex, a multi-story luxury apartment building in the heart of Polis. Every year around this time Clarke finds Madi set up here with her cookies, and Clarke’s childhood comes flooding back. Madi’s sash glitters with badges, though there’s a space where one could be— the coveted Cookie CEO badge. Clarke’s determined to help Madi get there and every year seems to buy out all of Madi’s cookies—especially the Thin Mints. 

 

Clarke is reaching for her wallet when Madi interrupts. “Oh, sorry Miss Clarke! But I’m all sold out for today.”   
  


“What do you mean, you have boxes and boxes?” Clarke gestures at the table.

 

Madi shrugs. “Some new lady in the building said she’d take them all and went upstairs to get more money.” Madi looks towards the elevator, dinging open. “Oh! There she is now!”   
  


Clarke turns her attention to a gorgeous brunette, emerging in slow motion from the elevator (add in the model hair toss), dressed in a full three-piece suit, and approaching with a strut that could be mistaken for Anne Lister herself. Clarke’s jaw hits the floor. And in that same moment, they make eye contact and Clarke is struck to her core. Something so  _ familiar _ , yet she can’t quite place the sensation.

 

The brunette smiles at Clarke and Clarke somehow, somewhere, has the wherewithal to smile back.

 

“Hi—oh sorry, I just bought the lot,” she says in a slight, British lilt. Very, very subtle.

Clarke stares and stares. The woman’s eyes are so brilliantly green, brilliant and familiar.

 

“Sorry—” She continues to apologize and speak to fill a silence that Clarke is too dumbfounded by the brunette’s beauty to break. “I just moved back here to the States from the UK, well London, and I’d actually forgotten about girl scout cookies and got so excited—I uh, used to be one, but that was a long time ago—and I told Madi here I’d buy them all, but… but I’m more than happy to share or…”

 

It hits Clarke like a bolt of lightning, spurring her to automatically shoot a hand out as the woman walks forward approaching the table. Clarke closes her mouth, swallows and pauses her by planting her hand directly on the brunette’s chest.

 

“Oh my god, Lexa Woods?!”

 

Lexa stops, stares back with eyes dart left and right to place Clarke. There’s a long, drawn-out moment between them, Clarke can feel Lexa’s heart thumping against her palm. She doesn’t know why she put her hand on Lexa’s chest, but she doesn’t exactly want to remove it either. Finally, Lexa tilts her head, every so slightly, and murmurs, “Clarke Griffin.”

 

Clarke nods, smiling and Lexa smiles back. And  _ now _ , Clarke’s hand on Lexa’s chest becomes awkward and she drops it. “Oh—um, yes. Hi.” Clarke waves.

 

“Hi—again.”

 

More silence and they take in each other over the years. While Clarke can’t attest to any fond memories of Lexa from her childhood, with Lexa looking the way she does now, who gives a shit? Her chestnut hair falls in perfect waves, lips, thick and full, but god, her  _ eyes.  _ Clarke is sure she’s drooling.

 

“So, is someone going to pay me for these cookies or what?” Madi interrupts.

 

“Oh, goodness,” Lexa turns and unclasps her wallet, but then looks to Clarke. “Clarke, did you, um, want anything?”

 

Clarke smirks. “Are you offering to buy me girl scout cookies?”

 

“Yes, yes I am.”

 

“Trying to make up for all those times you out-sold me?” chirps Clarke.

 

Lexa shakes her head, “No, I beat you fair and square. Honestly, I could skip the cookies to buy you a drink?”

 

Clarke half-scoffs, half-smiles, thwarting the heat she can feel inching up her neck. “Couple boxes of the thin mints. Then… maybe I’ll let you know about that drink.”

 

Lexa nods, making the exchange and grabs two boxes of thin mints, handing them to Clarke.

 

“Thanks.” Clarke accepts the two boxes, and although there’s no real reason to hang around, is rooted to the white marble floors. In the meanwhile, Madi begins to repackage the cookies into four large, cardboard boxes considering Lexa bought her out for the day. “Actually, Lexa, do you want help carrying those?” Clarke offers.

 

“Oh, yes, that would be nice. Thank you.”

 

Together, they take the boxes of girl scout cookies into the elevator and Clarke’s mind is racing in the thicket of silence. Lexa, the girl she used to hate, is fucking drop dead gorgeous and lives here, in Polis, in the same complex. And if isn’t for the boxes they’re carrying, Clarke might have already smashed Lexa against the back of the elevator.

“So—um, you mentioned you moved back here, from London?” Clarke asks as they step into the elevator.

“Yeah,” Lexa nods, managing to push the number seven button with her elbow. “I just started a company and relocated here because all the business was coming from Polis.”

  
“Oh,” Clarke’s eyebrows raise just as the elevator engages upward. “So… just… you?”   
  


Lexa nods, glancing at Clarke with green eyes shaded with a certain...curiousity. “Yes, just me. You?”   
  


Clarke bites her lip to curb her smirk, noting the way Lexa’s eyes drop to the movement. “Just me, too.”   
  


_ Ding. _ __  
  


“So, my flat is just up this way,” Lexa nods as they arrive on the seventh floor. And for whatever reason, Lexa’s accent is getting hotter and hotter. A “flat” sounds fancy. Well, they are in an upscale part of town and Clarke has done well for herself to afford this place. She’s a lawyer and works for the Polis’ top law firm.

 

Lexa kicks open the door, holding it with her foot to allow Clarke entry. The view is opposite of Clarke’s, spanning the east end of town while Clarke prefers the west. Sunsets. Moving boxes are scattered throughout the apartment and it’s clear that Lexa did  _ just _ move in.

 

“Sorry about the mess,” Lexa apologizes while sliding her box of cookies onto the counter, simultaneously pushing other boxes out of the way.

 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Clarke looks around to set down her boxes and ends up placing them at the end of the same kitchen counter. All the cardboard aside, Lexa has  _ good _ taste with a sectional couch matching the décor. Hell, she probably has a personal interior designer because the apartment looks direct from a home magazine. Since Clarke moved into the building two years ago, and dumped her last boyfriend over a year ago, she’s totally let loose and Lexa’s “mess” is nothing compared to Clarke’s unkempt place. It’s not a pigsty by any means, just… thoroughly lived in. But, that’s beside the point right now.

 

“So, um…” Clarke begins to tiptoe towards Lexa, “How about that drink?”

 

Lexa pops the first button of her collar and Clarke’s throat goes dry as her panties wet.

“So, I have a couple bottles of wine here…” Lexa digs through one of the countertop boxes and pulls out a red, setting it on the counter. “Or, we can head down to one of the bars. Either way, your choice?”

 

It’s not much of a choice with Lexa standing the way she’s standing, leaning against the counter so fucking  _ gorgeous _ , inviting Clarke into her space. Lexa pops a second button from her shirt collar and that  _ does it _ ; Clarke walks forward, those green eyes watching her every step of the way, and when she steps into Lexa’s bubble, so close her breasts brush up against hers, Lexa immediately cups her face to guide Clarke’s lips onto hers.

 

“Mmm… god…” Clarke melts into Lexa. She runs both her hands deep into Lexa’s thick chestnut hair, takes hold, and tips Lexa’s mouth back to sweep her tongue in. Lexa matches her beat-for-beat, long fingers rummaging through Clarke’s blonde waves, tilting and angling to deepen their kiss.

 

It’s surreal and Clarke can hardly register what’s happening— ten minutes ago she hadn’t seen this woman in years, and now she’s suddenly in her home with her hands cupping the back of her neck. She’s making out with Lexa Woods. How she hated Lexa, envied Lexa, and wanted Lexa gone—all those juvenile years, and suddenly, Lexa is back in her life in the best possible way. God, Lexa is a  _ phenomenal  _ kisser.  __ So smooth with just the right amount of tongue, light sucks and nibbles.

 

Clothes are quick to come off, Lexa shrugging her blazer onto the floor and Clarke pulling her shirt overhead. Lexa’s warm hands find her hips, skating up and down along her ribs. Clarke does a semi-stumbling job unfastening Lexa’s buttons, but as soon as that’s done, she hugs her bodies together, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and pressing their bare stomachs together. And it’s definitely  _ not _ enough; Clarke reaches behind, unclasping her bra and lets her breasts drop free. Lexa’s hands fly to catch them, cupping one in each hand.

 

“Fuck, Clarke, you’re beautiful,” Lexa exhales. “I dunno how or why I ever hated you.”

 

“Wait, so you did hate me too?”

 

“Of course, I did—you always glared at me with those brilliant blue eyes like you were going to slit my throat.”

 

Clarke ticks her head; that’s not far from the truth. “Well, you were always beating me in  _ everything. _ ”

 

“Only because I knew you were out to beat me.” Lexa plants another kiss on Clarke’s lips while kneading and massaging her tits with both hands. It effectively ends the conversation because Clarke cannot think with the way Lexa is touching her. She’s rough and gentle at the same time and Clarke struggles to take it all in. Hard kisses accompanied by soft fingertips, twirling and playing with her nipples.

 

Finally, Clarke hops up onto the counter, shoving the boxes off and girl scout cookies go tumbling. Lexa surges forward, leaning into Clarke and kissing down her neck before taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucks hard and Clarke swears she could come like this, squirming and panting. It doesn’t help that Lexa’s hips are grinding into her core; it’s both too much and not enough. And Clarke reaches down to unzip her pants, shrugging her ass left and right to push the material down. Lexa helps, tugging the waistband down Clarke’s legs until she’s completely naked. 

 

Lexa slowly runs her hands up Clarke’s legs, shins, knees, thighs, stroking and lightly raking with her nails, and Clarke struggles to swallow down some oxygen. Lexa feels good; Lexa feels  _ right _ . She plants wet kisses down Clarke’s belly, finally arriving at the apex of her legs and presses a gentle kiss in the very center. Clarke sucks in a breath but soon melts into Lexa’s mouth because  _ god. _ Clarke is enveloped in warmth, Lexa’s hands roaming and squeezing across her body as her tongue works her clit, swirling and sucking.

 

“Oh, shit…” Clarke tights her grip in Lexa’s hair, the other on Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke doesn’t last long, especially when Lexa slides deep inside her, hits the exact spot as if they’d been lovers for years and makes her come in an instant. “Oh, fuck! Lexa!” Her thighs flex around Lexa’s head, back arching off the counter, mind blown.

 

Slowly, Lexa kisses her way back up and rests her head on Clarke’s sternum.

 

/

 

_ Hours later. _

 

Clarke crawls up from underneath the sheets, shamelessly wiping the corner of her mouth. Lexa is in a pool of sweat under her and Clarke lays directly on top, slumping in exhaustion.

 

“Mmm…” Lexa hums in satisfaction and gently cards her fingers through Clarke’s damp hair.

 

Clarke wants to descend back down, keep going as if to make up for the years and years of lost time.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Lexa shifts, cupping Clarke’s face to make eye contact. “Sorry for what, Clarke?”

 

“For um— well, you were never there that day at the end of the season, and I heard about… your parents a couple of weeks afterward. I—I’d lost my dad before and wish I could’ve been there for you.”

 

“Oh.” Lexa raises her eyebrows, probably unsuspecting of the topic, but then smiles. “You still have that in your memory? I was so young, I honestly haven’t thought about my parents in a long time, but, thank you, Clarke.”

 

Clarke returns the smiles and lays her head back down when Lexa’s stomach makes a very audible grumble.

 

“Hungry?” Clarke asks. “We could share some cookies?”

 

Lexa smiles. “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my inbox anytime! @thessclexa Tumblr


End file.
